Forbidden Myth of Love
by XXShadowredhunterXX
Summary: Underneath the surfaces of crust, water, flames is where myths are true. Fairies, wizards, witches, mermaids, shifters and other myths live happily with humans above. She broken the bonds between myths and humans but some survives. Five warriors shall open up the new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna-sama's! This is my first story that I've got inspired to even write eventually eheeh. Well any further do this are some short information before reading this story.**

**Title: Forbidden Myth of Love**

**Summary: Underneath the surfaces of crust, water, flames is where myths are true. Fairies, wizards, witches, mermaids, shifters and other myths live happily with humans above. Until a mysterious shadows start to manipulate the most famous myth creature in history, Banshee. The queen was captured and even torture just to be evolve into a now former enemy. Her kind had been banished by her bloody mark hands, she broken the bonds between myths and humans but some survives. Five warriors shall open up the new world. **

**So yeah here is a long information and also disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IT'S OWN TO TITE KUBO WHILE I ONLY OWN THE PLOT ESPECIALLY OC COMING UP! HATE YAOI!? THEN LEAVE BUT LOVE SO MUCH YAOI PLEASE PRECEDE READING! **

**Minna-sama's please no hate and enjoys reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Mom…!" He screamed in agony trying to hear his Banshee mother's beautiful voice. Around him is swarm of dead bodies and stones of each mythical creature, the flow of liquids splatter around Ichigo's shoes. _

_His eyes were watery. His body was shivering from cold and the sight around him. Ichigo's nose scrunches because of the disgusting scent. His feet started moving and Ichigo just obliged. His arms instantly wrapped around himself while hands rub up and down. _

"_Mhm…" Ichigo stopped in his tracks and his eyes slowly widens. "One human… soul… be… eaten!" A women voice shrieked and at the time he turned around…_

* * *

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was that his arms were above him. His chest was heaving up and down. Sweat was formed around his neck and forehead. He slowly put down his arms and tugs softly his orange locks. "Another nightmare…" He mumbled before going straight to the bathroom.

After minutes of taking a hot shower and picking up some clothes. Ichigo went downstairs and got hit by the sweet aroma. As he reaches the last stairs he got hit by the cheek and stumbles back. He groans and glared harder at Ishiin. "What the hell!? Are you trying to kill me!? Is that how you treat your son!?" He stood up and vein pops were coming out to see Ishiin is just casually making another drama.

"Oh my son! You have to approve you defen-" Before Ishiin could even finish another sentence. Ichigo kicked his chin hard as Ishiin flew outside the window. He gives a shaky thumps up as Ichigo just took a sit beside Karin who's already devouring the food. "Whoa! Karin take it easy on the food will you." He stated while chuckling and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey I have to eat full stomach! So that my speed could increase and we could win the soccer champion this year!" Karin exclaimed and resume eating as Ichigo grin. "Oh! Ichi-nii! Here's your bento~!" Yuzu gently placed the bento in front of him.

His eyes twinkle and drool came out from the side of his mouth. He clasps his hands and grin widely, "Ittaidakimasu!" Yuzu giggled and starts eating carefully because of her sickness problem. Ichigo munched down his breakfast and took a glance at Yuzu, whose looking so pale and eating so slowly, her beautiful hair was falling apart… her eyes… the one's Ichigo looks up to was held lifeless.

_Yuzu_… He thought and shut tightly his eyes until a pat on his shoulder snap his thoughts out. He looked at the side to see Ishiin with an understanding look. "Well anyway you guys better get to work because you'll be late!" Karin almost choke and looked at the clock that it's almost their game to start. "Damn I'm gonna be late!" She put on her shoes and run out of the house. Ichigo cringed and slowly looked at the clock and was already ticking at seven o'clock.

His eyes widen and jump out the table, slinging his bag and put his shoes not even fixing it. "Thanks for the breakfast!" Ishiin chuckled and then back at Yuzu who was ready to clean the table. Ishiin put his hands onto hers and smile. "I'll handle the table. You should go get some rest." Yuzu tried to protest but then just smile. "Okay dad…"

She said softly and slowly went upstairs… Ishiin lips turn into thin line and his hands were clenching. "Yuzu… I'm sorry…"

* * *

He properly tied his shoes after receiving bumps from stepping on the shoe lace to tripping. "Oh… what happen to you?" Ichigo looked up to see his friends ever since first year, Keigo, Ishida, Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki. He rubbed his neck and stand up, "Let's just say I tripped while walking…" Keigo was in tears and shake Ichigo who was getting dizzy. "You st-st-stripped whi-whi-le walking…!? Did you get gir-" Tatsuki punched Keigo straight to the nose. "Clean your ears dumbass!" Ichigo sighed and resume rubbing his neck.

"You could've just said "Ichigo said walk not strip" rather than punching Keigo." Ishida adjust his glasses as Chad nodded in agreement. Tatsuki huffed and crossed her arms. "I like it doing my way not the other way around." Ishida glare at Tatsuki. "You know about the school policy." Tatsuki vein showed up and glare back at Ishida.

"Who cares about school policy! Some don't even do it!"

"We're already sophomores. You should already change."

"I'd rather not-"

"Yes you should-"

Ichigo smiled at Orihime and Chad whose going straight to class. Keigo was still laying there with blood all over his nose. He picked up Keigo and went into the infirmary leaving the two still quarrelling. _More like love quarrel… _Ichigo thought and just grin. "Nah… even if they get together it'll just be another drama."

"I finally found you…" Ichigo's body stiffens and looks around his surroundings… nobody was even there… he blinked and shook his head. "I'm just hearing things that's all…" He starts walking to the infirmary still cautious though.

A shadow was sitting on a branch tree and was smirking evilly… "It's time…"

* * *

**Well… hope everyone of you minna-sama's did enjoy reading this story. Thank you though. Please review of what your thoughts are and if anyone has any ideas for next chapter then please do type. Please review! With free cookie for those who review! Bye-bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… hope everyone of you minna-sama's did enjoy reading this story. Thank you though. Please review of what your thoughts are and if anyone has any ideas for next chapter then please do type. Please review! With free cookie for those who review! Bye-bye~!**

**Konnichiwa minna-sama's! OMG! Thank you for the 55 reads and also for the followers and favorites! I dedicate this story to: Sakura Senkei thank you for the favorite and follower as for mooopower thanks so much for the follower! Here have a cookie ice cream eheeh! Well hope everyone enjoys reading! Love you! **

**Oh disclaimer eheeh. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ONLY I OWN THIS PLOT AND OC MIGHT BE SHOWING UP. IF YOU HATE YAOI THEN STAY OUT BUT IF YOU LOVE YAOI PLEASE ENJOY READING! Thank you!**

* * *

Recap:

_I finally found you…" Ichigo's body stiffens and looks around his surroundings… nobody was even there… he blinked and shook his head._

_A shadow was sitting on a branch tree and was smirking evilly… "It's time…"_

Chapter 2

It's already dismissal and Ichigo couldn't be happier. He stretches his muscles and heard bones cracking. "You know that's bad for your health Ichigo-kun." Ichigo glance beside and see Orihime smiling. He puckered his lips and shrugged. "Well...it can't be help… being steady into same potion. I just need to flex them." He casually state and start walking beside him, Orihime.

"Still… it's already a habit of yours though." She said worriedly making Ichigo stop and ruffle her orange locks. "I already told you millionth times. I am perfectly fine. I just really need flex that's all." Orihime looked back to his amber ones and you could even see honesty inside. She sighs and smiles. "I know you do." Ichigo smiles a little and waves. "I'll see you tomorrow." Orihime was about to speak when Tatsuki pulled her into a room. "Nah Tatsuki-chan!" "Oi! Hurry up were gonna be late!" Ichigo blinked but then smile. "Well better get home already..." He turned his back and resume walking.

* * *

Ichigo turn into another direction while looking at the ground as it's more interesting rather than anything. He sighs through his nose and finally looked up. The beautiful background has mixture of orange and pink as the sun slowly pulls downward. Ichigo let out a relaxing smile until his head was bumping hard.

"Ackh!" His knees touched the ground and Ichigo was shaking. _Damn not again…_ He rummaged something inside his bag and found some pills. He took two pills and swallowed; his eyes were shut tightly and loosen. "Hah…hah…" He took deep breathes and stands up. It was a wrong movement. His head got even more irritated he put both hands to his forehead trying to soothe it down.

Ichigo's movements were wobbly and were trying to focus on where he's going. _My pills aren't working effectively_… He thought. "Ichi-nii!" His eyes widen and recognized the voice… "Ichi- aouch!" Another voice but weaker this time…

_Karin… Yu…zu! _He looked around until a peach scream was heard above. _Are they in danger!?_ He looked up and his eyes were getting wider like an owl. Above was two creatures looking human who were wearing masks. The one was holding a huge axe that it could even kill many persons while the other one has long tentacles holding unconscious Yuzu and Karin.

"You….!" Ichigo gritted his teeth and out of nowhere was in fury. "Let them go…!" The one holding the twins chuckled and pass Karin to the other. Ichigo's mouth was wide open when the axe was nearer to her neck. "Don't you fucking touch her!" The edge of blade slice slightly opened her skin and blood trickle.

"Hahahah! Pathetic! I should kill her already!" Before the person could even kill Karin, everything around them was shaking. "Hmm…?" The other one hummed and look down to see Ichigo into a crouch person and his body was bursting a red aura that has the color and scent of death.

_No… I can't lose them… _

**Thump. Thump. **

The two creatures flinch back a little. "AHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed in agony as black liquid spreads around him. It was struggling at first until he went settled…

_I won't let you kill them… I WON'T LET YOU GET THEM! _

**Thump. Thump. Thump. **

The black liquid melt around him, smoke surrounds the burning skin of Ichigo. He slowly stands proudly as the bangs cover his amber eyes. "Hhihi…" Ichigo chuckled evilly and more ever dangerously made the ground shake. "What's happening…?" The creature who's holding the axe asked cautiously.

Ichigo's bangs move out to see his eyes close until it opens. Rather than amber eyes it was yellowish black eyes… it sent shivers through their spines. His lips tug into a criminal smirk. "Uh… Minuki… could it be…" Minuki chuckled calmly and sent daggers to his partner, Hungo. "The son of an extinct Banshee queen…" Ichigo raise his hand and a light ball spin around his palm.

"… Kurosaki… Ichigo…!" Ichigo throw the light ball at the two and spells out two words on his mouth. "Destruction and Death." The ball engulfs the space around them including Ichigo to be sucked. As the light disperse all that's left were smokes and broken buildings especially Ichigo twitching.

He turned to his stomach and saw Yuzu, Karin caged. Minuki flicked an arm and reveals a portal. Hungo carried the cage gracefully and got swallowed by the patrol. Before Minuki got inside green eyes locked with amber ones, holding depths of fear and depression feelings. "See you around…" The portal had gone somewhere, Ichigo tried to stand and find them.

As he was already on his knees he felt back again. "Tch…!" Ichigo heard some crunching rocks and metal hitting the ground… His eyes were getting fuzzy and the only thing he saw first was one purple hair and the other wearing a hat… "Yes… he is the one…" And everything went black.

* * *

**Okie~! I am so sorry for the short chapter and too soon? Well anyway hope everyone enjoys especially to my dedicators! PLEASE review of what you think and all for those who got ideas I am free to hear it! I really love hearing your suggestions or ideas. So please review and bye bye! Oh and free viral hugs for you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa minna-sama! Sank you for the 172 reads and for also the new followers and favorites! I dedicate this story to QueenShinigami for the favorite. Also for PD-8 and ryuufubuki for as followers. Hope everyone enjoys reading this new chapter and free virtual hug for you baes!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BLEACH CHARACTERS IT COMES FROM TITE KUBO AND I ONLY OWN THE OC MIGHT BE COMING UP AND STORY. HATERS OUT THERE PLEASE GO OUT AND YAOI HARDCORE FANS PLEASE PRECEDE READING. SANK YOU!**

* * *

Recap:

"_AHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed in agony as black liquid spreads around him. It was struggling at first until he went settled… _

"_Hhihi…" Ichigo chuckled evilly and more ever dangerously made the ground shake. "What's happening…?" The creature who's holding the axe asked cautiously. _

"_Destruction and Death." The ball engulfs the space around them including Ichigo to be sucked._

"_Yes… he is the one…" And everything went black._

* * *

Chapter 3 ( Ichigo's POV )

My mind was wavering. It felt like hundred of bombs explode throughout me. My body shivers from something cold or someone cold… something wet slides down through my chest… am I even conscious or unconscious…?

"_His breathing all right…" _

"_Will he be okay…?" _

"… _He could wake up any minute besides he is our superior..." _

"… _Your right I shouldn't worry too much." _

I could hear voices… one sweet voice of a girl while the other one was manly… both in teenage I guess… my hand twitch and there was moment of silence between the other persons and me. The only thing I could hear was my hitching breath and twitching of my bones. My eyes wander around the darkness and achingly opened my eyes.

At first it was pitch of different colors until my vision starts adjusting… there was a swaying lights at my side and moving shadows… pitch of brown colors above me… Where the hell am I? I blinked several time for my vision to adjust after like minutes… I finally get to see clearly.

I'm inside a huge cave where torches are guiding lights. As I look around I notice something odd. I glance lower and I see myself wearing an oxygen mask…? I slightly tilt my head but that was a wrong move. My neck suddenly vibrates and I retract my movement. I slowly let my head lie on the soft pillow and bite my lip from the pain coursing. "It's bad if you made sudden movements… Ichigo-kun…"

I look beside me and was shock from what I am seeing right now… is a mermaid!? I tried bringing my hands to rub my eyes but the… me-mermaids so-soft ha-hands soothe them. "Don't try rubbing your eyes; your hands are injured so is your every parts of your body..." She said soothingly… wow her voice really caught me in a moment.

"Hey… oh Ichigo you're awake…!" My eyes got slightly wider again when I saw huge wolf and beside was a teenage boy in my age. His voice sounds relief while the wolf… was wagging and smiling…

"Where… am I…?" I speak hoarsely and the boy smile sadly… they didn't even spoke a word until the wolf come closer to me. At this situation I would've run away even though I'm injured but somehow I felt calm and like I have a close relationship with this creature. His black nose nudges my uninjured hand. I was hesitant on patting his snout but then I just go with flow.

The wolf's mouth grazes upwards like a smile… I got easily comfortable. "What's its name…?" The boy chuckled and soothes its fur. The wolf was an albino… the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. The thickest white fur that tingle my hands and those glimmering red eyes who howls with different emotions… what caught my attention was the markings on its body…

_Are they scratches…? _I thought. "Its gender is he. Ichigo meet Infinite…" The wolf bark and I softly chuckle. "Infinite huh…" I slide my hand on Infinite's head and he nudges my palm. "It suits him…" I looked at the teenage boy whose smiling. I could hear splashing and I turn to see the mermaid controlling the water and settles on my bandage body.

"Ichigo-kun please relax for me?" I didn't even have second thoughts and just nod. I slowly relaxed myself as I saw the water glow in different hues. _Amazing…_ my eyes were shining from amazement. The mermaid did some hand movements and the water disappears into dusts.

"There all done! I just healed your wounds except you will feel numbness but you can move." I remove the oxygen mask and let the fresh air get through my nose and lungs. "Ahh… finally…" The mermaid chuckle and I sit up with a little help from Infinite. Yeah I could feel the numb but it didn't even let me stay still.

My lips tugged upwards and I looked at other companions. "Uhm… thank you for taking care of me." The mermaid giggles as I blush like red tomato. "It's what we do Ichigo-kun. Because we are your partners after all…" I looked at them completely confused.

"…partners…?" The boy had a sad expression but then spoke. "Ichigo… you control us. You're our master. I know you know what we are…" I slightly nod but I am still confused. "You are mythical creatures yes but… where am I exactly… and why do I feel so close to you both…?"

Another silence occurred until the mermaid spoke up. "Ichigo… your mother… is the ruler of this land… The Land of Mythical creatures… she's a Banshee so to speak. As you are here right now you're a half Banshee and human..." My eyes were getting used to widen and I was shaking. "My… mother…" My head was thumping and this causes me to tug my hair.

* * *

**Thump. Thump. **

"_**Ichigo get out of here!" **_

"_**Arff! Arff!" **_

"_**You stupid Idiot get out of here!" **_

**Crack. Thump. Slash. **

"_**Ishiin please take him with you…!" **_

"_**Mama!"**_

* * *

My eyes opened and I start to understand everything… my mom being the Banshee and ruler of the Land of Mythical Creature, everything started going rampage and war… "I… remember but not all of them…" My bangs covered my eyes as I clenched my hands.

"Battle… people thinks the mythical creatures are extinct… they even start killing them in centuries… and it still occurs." The boy stated and I tugged harder my hair. "Ichigo…" Firm hands were soothing my clenching hands. "Please help us… we just want peace…" "Ichigo-kun…"

I wanted peace too. I want my dreams to fulfill. The dreams of mythical creatures getting along again with the humans above… I wanted that too. I look upwards and grin proudly. "All right. I will help." My two companion smiles while Infinite bark loudly. "Since you are still recovering some memories… let us introduce ourselves."

"My name is Silver, a shifter." Silver has hues of light gray but some with highlights of blue; his eyes were pure yellow black slits. He was wearing a blue tank top jacket while under was a grey scratch shirt, black leather gloves, combat pants that has buckle of chains and training boots his also wearing pouch bag where I could see glimpse of weapons.

"Here is my sister. Dawn, she was born as a mermaid." Dawn was floating with the support of clouds just below her unique color of tail, the hue of white with the mix scale of red; she's wearing a strap shirt with floral designs. Her hair has the mixture of blonde her bangs were mixed with red while others are white. Dawn's eyes were opposites which is mysterious. Her right eyes are color red while the other is white.

Ichigo smile but then grinned. "Yosha! Please take care of me!" Ichigo slightly bow as Silver, Dawn and Infinite holds that promise. "Since we are currently in dangerous land right now we will help you discover new powers and help you get other partners." Silver stated with a proud smile. "Well my guesses you aren't the only ones who survives…" Ichigo muttered.

* * *

From the deepest shadows there stood an ally with an irritated face. He punched the tree sending it flying back from miles. "You stupid idiot!" He flopped himself from the ground as fresh tears pour down. "Why did you even come back!" His other hand clenches the dirt while he gritted his teeth.

"Why… does it have to end this way…?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Wahoo! Hope everyone enjoy reading this new chapter! Especially for my dedicators! Please review of your thoughts or anything you want to say! Sank you again for reading and heads up for another chapter! Free cookies for everyone *throws cookies in the air as it pours down slowly* and virtual hugs for everyone! Bye bye~! **


	4. Chapter 4 : Phoenix

**Konnichiwa minna-sama! Sank you for the new reads and another follower eheeh. I dedicated this to Windblade67 for the follower. Hope everyone enjoys reading this story and chapters coming up.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IT COMES FROM TITE KUBO WHILE I ONLY OWN THE PLOT ESPECIALLY INFINITE, SILVER AND DAWN. IF YOU HATE YAOI PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS BUT IF YOU LOVE YAOI I WILL SERVE YOU WITH MY OWN KINDNESS.**

* * *

Recap:

"_Where… am I…?" I speak hoarsely. _

"_It's what we do Ichigo-kun. Because we are your partners after all…" I looked at them completely confused. _

"_Ichigo…" Firm hands were soothing my clenching hands. "Please help us… we just want peace…" "Ichigo-kun…" _

_He punched the tree sending it flying back from miles. "You stupid idiot!"_

* * *

Chapter 4 : Phoenix ( Ichigo's POV )

I yawn loudly as all of us start walking forward to the forest… "Finally something I could breathe on." Infinite bark as Silver just laughed. "You were just inside the cave for 2 days. That wasn't so long." I pouted but huffed eventually. "Likely it felt like weeks!" He just rolled his eyes at me. "Your such a child.." I just stuck my tongue out and resume looking around us.

The trees were scattered everywhere some were even scratched. It looks lifeless here… I felt my head thump and an image flash through me… I stopped in my tracks as taking moment of looking this beautiful sight.

Every color of leaves were amusing. Some are white and blue even green too. The woods and barks were into the color of pure white. It looks made out of crystal. I looked at my feet to see the ground was covered in thin ice glass but somehow I will not even fall.

I heard pitch of talking, crunching of snow and laughing. I look up to see other mythical creatures… they look somehow human but each has similarity of weapons. Bow and arrows… my mom told me something about those weapons… "They're called Archery…" I snapped my thoughts out and the image disappear.

I looked at Dawn whose smiling sadly. "How'd you…?" She shrugged and I was already walking beside her. "Our souls are connected with you. That's why I know." I nod and look again at our surroundings. "What… happen here…?"

Dawn stopped floating as do I. She was trembling so hard making me look at her sadly. "Its okay if you don't want to-" She cut me off. "No. It's okay…" Her breath hitched until I put my hand on her shoulder and I felt the tension go away. Dawn gave me her simple smile and so did I.

"Before this could even happen there is another creature that has been ally ever since with the Banshee people…"

* * *

_**The Banshee held a celebration with the Archery. Both are alike in some way, its like they're born as relatives. The sister Banshee bowed on her knees as form of respect to the Archery people. "Thank you for accepting our invitation to join us this celebration…" **_

_**The ruler Archery smiles and stood up. "Arise… sister Banshee…" The Banshee giggles and stands. "Please call me Alice…" The Archery smiles and bows. "Danny. It's a pleasure to join your celebration Alice." He took her hand and kissed the temple softly making her blush. **_

"_**The pleasure's all mine… shall we celebrate then…?" Danny smiles wide and grips softy her hands. "We shall." He took her by surprise but nods and joins the other companions. **_

_**It was love at first sight. **_

_**As their relationships had been known around everyone gave them gifts as a congratulations. They held another celebration after doing the ritual. After months or weeks Alice gave birth to a half Banshee and Archery. **_

_**Everyone was happy, each even get to have relationships, friendships. They even help each mythical creature who needs other hands. Until… mysterious and unknown creatures starts crashing between Archery and Banshee. **_

"_**Hahahah… yes scream in pain! Call for help! You will all die by my pets hands!" **_

_**Everyone tried defending their family but all in the state of defeat. Alice was so injured and she could die in seconds, she was holding their child for dear life. Danny saw the unknown creature ready to leap at them.**_

_**He run at them in speed and slash it. "Kch!" He looked down at his stomach and there was huge open as blood pours down. "Dan…ny…" He jolt and looked beside to see his mate breathing heavily. He slowly drags himself to them and collapse. **_

_**Her hand caressed his cheek and gripped tightly. "Thank you…" His eyes were so wide as tears flow. "No you won't! Don't leave us please…" Alice softly shook her head and her hand slides down where his heart is beating. **_

"_**I will always be here… with you… in… your heart…" Her body started glowing and so does their 12 year old son… "I'm… giving my… life to… his… please take care.. of… hi…" Her hand hit Danny's lap as he was shaking. **_

"_**Alice… Alice…!" He gripped her hand in dear life of never letting go until it turn into dust. Alice turns into dust and spreads everywhere… Their son's body was engulfing around the light and disappears. **_

"_**Danny please get out of here immediately!" His Archery friends screamed but he can't even move… Danny smiles and gently carries him… "I will protect you… no matter what…" Both run away from the battle as the Archery and Banshee raise their weapons and hands in the air for their life to be sacrifice. Their duty is to protect their superiors.**_

* * *

"And after that… somehow …" Dawn was crying and Ichigo hugged her while grazing her hair. "Danny-san died as their child turns into an old age… our theory is that…" Ichigo shushed Dawn and smile sadly. "Is that their child is still alive.." She nodded.

"Hey…" Ichigo wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her cheek. "I will bring back peace between us… I promise that to you…" She pull away from the comfort and smiles brightly. "I know you will…"

"AHHH!" Ichigo looked forward as he heard Silver scream that comes up with Infinite's barking. "They're in danger!" Dawn exclaim and in speed she was already gone. "Dawn!" He started running fast and was trying to find his partners.

"Arff!" He stopped running and look to side. His eyes widen to see his partners captured by an unknown creature. Dawn was trying to get out its grip but she's making it even more worse, the creature gripped Dawn's body harder and I could hear bones cracking.

"Tch!"

"Dawn! You bastard!" Silver used his free hand and forms into scythe. He slice the creatures fluid hand but regenerates back. "What the—Kyah!" His stomach had been strike by something sharp and blood comes out from his mouth.

"Silver!" Ichigo was trembling and his head was thumping harder and harder bringing him to knees. Infinite was slashing and biting the creature but didn't even cause single bruise. The creature screeched and throw fluids at Infinite.

He whimpered as smoke evaporate around his fur… he was all on his paws and before he could even pounce again. Green fluids came out from his mouth… Infinite was shivering and collapse and trying to get the fluid out from his body. The creature finally has the sight of Ichigo trembling. It screeched and was coming closer to him.

**Thump. Thump.**

"_Not again…" _

**Thump. Thump. **

"_**Ichigo…" **_

"_Who… are you…?" _

**Thump. Thump. Thump. **

"_**Call out my name…"**_

"_Your name… I don't have time for this bu****it of yours!"_

**Thump. Thump. Da-Thump. **

"_**This is no game… if you want your partners to be save call out my name…" **_

Should I trust this voice…? Its getting darker around me… Silver… Dawn and Infinite… they need my help…

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Da-Thump. Da-Thump. Da-Thump. **

"_**Call out my name Ichigo…!"**_

Thunders were clashing everywhere as the winds were whirling. A lightning went straight to Ichigo whose already holding a weapon. The creature flinch back as Ichigo engulf the lightning. His hair swayed into different directions… Silver achingly looked at Ichigo… but then smirk.

"Too..k … him… long enough…"

Dawn slightly look up and glance at Ichigo's cheek… a mark was glowing… "It also revives… The phoenix…" Ichigo's cheek held the strongest mark Phoenix. Fire was swirling around him especially his weapon while with support of lightning.

His eyes were shining red and orange so does his mark. "Zangetsu…" Ichigo swings his sword as lightning and flames disperse the creature. Silver almost hit the ground when Dawn send bubble to engulf him and lands safely. "Tha..nk..s" Dawn nodded and lean her body beside Silver.

Everything around Ichigo disappear and his eyes return to normal. "Wh…at… happen…?" Those were his last words and he collapsed beside Infinite…

* * *

Another person started dragging them except Infinite whose quickly healed. He was carrying Ichigo. "Arrff! Arrff!" The person just nodded still not showing expression. "You don't need to thank me… you guys needed help…" Infinite made some sound.

"Oi Infinite…" The wolf stopped as the other person's eyes looked straight into his. "After this go away from this land…" Infinite has a sad expression but then nodded. "Good. Now let's go…"

* * *

**To be continued… **

**Yehey! Finish with this chapter! Well anyway hope everyone enjoys again and please review of what are your thoughts well anyway! Bye bye~! **


End file.
